Wolves:Living a Lie
by IceTearDropz
Summary: Kagome is a wolf and she has strayed away from the life of a wolf and adopts one that is more of a human's. What happens when she falls in love with a demon disguised as a human?


Disclaimer: I do not own it, never will own it, but will always hope.

"it" being Inuyasha.

A/N: A more depressing side of me is reflected in this story. Much more revising is needed, but I thought that I should post it up anyways.

Wolves

Chapter One: Unseen to the Eye

_Unseen to the eye_

_many secrets lie..._

_one that no one must know..._

The young wolf gracefully leapt into the air and crushed the delicate neck of its prey. It had successfully, after a few minutes of searching, found a delicious meal. 'They' shall have a feast that night. Those who wanted to anyway. Some refused to feed on their normal prey. Some of them believed that it was wrong after what they have been through over the last 200 years. The others didn't mind though, and this shall be the feast for those who'd want to live in this cruel world. The wolf set for its destination home...

"Wow, you brought us meat, Koga!" The youngsters all ran to the meat in his mouth as he dropped it onto the floor. Kaede would have his head for dropping food on the floor like that, with the blood still gushing out as though if it was a river, but he could be less concerned about it. The times were crucial, he had to keep the young ones alive, and train them for the...

"KOGA!" Grimacing, he changed back and hoped for the best. Even though Kaede was very kind and wise, she could deliver a sharp blow, despite her age.

"Yes, Kaede-san..."

"Koga, you know that you shouldn't--" He blocked out the rest; he knew it was the same lecture. He's heard it for about, what now... 100 something years? He tugged on his shirt and tried to remove the bloodstains on them. Humans...they bled so easily and were so fragile. They were tender and so oblivious to everything. Their senses sucked too, which made them an easy target. Sensing that the lecture was over he nodded his head at Kaede for whatever she had said and went on thinking about his plans on getting his girl to eat something for a change.

Koga looked around sniffing. He smelt her. 'Kagome'. He knew that she was mad; she didn't like it when he did it, but here he was and there he did it. She burst into the room and looked around madly for the smell of blood. She looked to Koga after seeing the dead body and the youngsters feeding off of it.

"Want to eat some, there is plenty you know." Koga glanced up at Kagome to see if she was debating on whether to eat it or not. Only she was instead debating whether to shoot him or to slash him. Kagome felt as though she was going to barf.

"Why do you even ask? You know I'm not going to!" She covered her mouth upon seeing the young ones go at the body without even thinking twice about it. Looking away she closed off her nose to not smell the blood that was strongly imprinted in her mind.

Koga got up and tried to talk to her. "Kags, you gotta eat something, you haven't eaten a meal in around 80 years! That's bad for you Kagome, you're strength and stamina might go down."

He put an arm around her. "Why don't you try the arm, it's good and it doesn't have that much meat...plus it's more tender than the other ones, especially this one, because it's a young woman."

Kagome jerked away from Koga.

The way he was talking and the way his shirt was drenched in blood made her sick. She wasn't the only who felt this way at their house. Several of the others never entered the main house because the kids were there always feeding on humans. Those who didn't want to participate could sit in their rooms, and try to cover their noses. Still, Kagome had to come out and yell at Koga for not remembering that she had told him not to bring dead humans into the house. She had also told Kaede to tell him each time he went hunting, but he probably forgot about it.

"I do eat, you make it sound as though I'm anorexic or some shit. You and everyone else in the pack know that I don't eat humans."

Looking slightly hurt Koga tried to talk her into eating. "Human food. Kagome, you eat human food. What's that thing you like? Oden? That's barely qualified as eating and you know that. C'mon, just try one--"

She shook her head wildly. "You know why I won't; you know why some of the others won't. I don't care if the kids eat it, but I won't. Besides I didn't want to have this conversation with you again so I said not to bring them home anymore, remember!"

Koga vaguely remembered but nodded his head anyway.

"Yeah, I remember...Sorry..."

Kaede entered the room to clean up the mess that the children left. They had all gone to the bathroom to wash up.

"I told you Kagome wouldn't be happy, but of course you weren't listening to the lecture now were you Koga?"

Blushing he shook his head denying. "No! God dammit, I was listening!"

Kaede shook her head and took the mess and fed it to the seekers. And Kagome still looked appalled.

"Well there's no more to eat now" Koga looked to the seekers who ate it with a certain untold passion.

"Yea, that may be but the fucked up blood scent is in my mind!" Kagome tried to get it out but her damn nose was too sensitive.

Koga smiled, making a slight joke. "Yea, delicious huh?"

Disgusted, she started walking away in the direction of her room. Koga followed. "Hey, hey, I was just joking around."

Angrily turning around to him she glared coldly."You know how I feel about us eating humans, I may have done it long ago but now I don't. Don't joke around like that!"

"Yeah, I do but Kagome just because you look like a damn human doesn't mean you are one, you're a wolf! A member of our pack!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that? But I look like one, I have to act like one, be like one. It's just weird and unnatural for me. I know I'm not a human, but I see them everyday. At work, at that damn school I have to go to so people don't suspect us and that damn place called the mall. I see them everyday and I have to associate with them. To me now, eating a human is not normal anymore.

Now it was Koga's turn to look disgusted. "Not normal? Kagome you used to love human meat."

"And now I don't, Koga! Don't bring in humans into the house anymore!" She ran to her room leaving Koga to stand there looking dumbfounded.

Kagome was in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Sleep would not come to her. 'Why did I act like that?' There was no doubt about it that the whole household heard cause of their superb hearing abilities. She shifted on her bed, wondering if she went too hard on him and wondering if she should apologize. She looked to the clock. 11:54. It was still early.

Well, for the older and younger members of the pack anyway. They may have looked like humans but they didn't associate with them and therefore didn't sleep according to the humans sleep patterns. A few of them did though. And of those few Kagome was one of them. She had school in the morning but sleep just didn't come. She felt bothered by something.

She knew and felt it at the back of her head that she should apologize to Koga for overreacting, but still she couldn't believe it. It disgusted her that just 8 decades ago she had had human meet on her lips. Shivering at the thought she shifted the other way. Sleep still wouldn't come.

It was the damn bed. Yes, the damn bed was forbidding her to go to sleep. It was possessed. Yes, it had to be. But nonetheless she got up and wondered through the halls of her house and found Koga's room. To her surprise the door flung open and in front of her stood Koga.

"Koga?"

Koga stood there looking at her. "I-I sensed you so I opened the door."

"I'm capable of opening the door myself, thanks" Kagome snapped then winced inwardly. That had come off colder than she had intended to say it. Just what the hell was she doing anyways? Wasn't she here to apologize?

Koga didn't say anything and opened the door even farther. "Are you gonna come in?"

Kagome nodded. She felt bad about snapping at him earlier. And the fact that she had snapped at him just a few seconds ago, when she had come to apologize, no less.

Pulling out a chair for her to sit on, Koga took the bed.

"You...You know I didn't mean to snap at you like that...it's just that humans..." Kagome trailed off not sure how to finish the sentence without it turning into another fight.

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean to." Koga looked down to the floor not meeting Kagome's eyes.

Kagome, feeling even worse now, went over to Koga and hugged him trying to make sure that he actually understood that she was sorry. He folded his arms around her. After a minute or so, Koga's breathing quickened. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome could feel his face change expressions. She knew that something was up. Why was his breathing so erratic? After two seconds she knew what was wrong. Shit...

He pushed her onto the bed and straddled her hips, trying to get her in the position that he so badly wanted to be in. Grinding his hips to hers he started to kiss her below her jaw. Kagome hit herself for being mentally retarded. How could she have forgotten that she was in her cycle starting today! She tried to gently push him off but that never worked with him, especially considering that she was in heat. Kicking him in the lower regions, which she was sure, human or not, no guy wanted to be kicked in. She got up off of the bed and leapt out his window which was conveniently opened for her to jump out of. Koga started to follow. She changed form and ran while Koga, who had already changed into wolf form, followed her in pursuit. She didn't know but this fueled the excitement that Koga had. All male wolves loved a good chase before a rut with their mates.

After twenty minutes of running Kagome started to tire. Not to mention that since she was in her cycle, she had less stamina. Usually she-wolves like herself were more powerful during their cycle to fend off the males who were driven by lust, but her being in human form for so long made her feel the effects of the humans cycling. Ugh, humans and their weaknesses. Koga who was fueled by his desire ran with no pressure, besides the one that he was trying to relieve that is. He slowly gained on her.

Kagome groaned. She couldn't keep this up for more than five more minutes max. Koga and his stupid mind thinking that she was his mate made things difficult for her. His chosen mate was Ayame but did he chase after her like he was supposed to? No. He went after Kagome. She had to stay away from him until he came to his senses but being the stupid person she was she walked up to him and hugged him. Ayame would be pissed off for sure. But she wouldn't stand up to Kagome, she knew. No one ever did because she was the alpha males and females daughter. Kagome felt bad about her not doing that. At least if she had done that she wouldn't feel so guilty.

A couple of humans stood in her way. Before they saw her she ran into an alley. It looked as though everything she had done to prevent him from doing a horrible mistake was for nothing. Out of energy, she had reverted back to her human form. If a human had found her in her wolf form they would kill her and with her in her condition she wouldn't be able to fend them off either. Humans had many fears too. She listened for the humans but more importantly for Koga. With her human ears she couldn't hear anything but she did hear a low growling, the low growling of a male wolf. Slow steps could be heard in the darkness of the alley. That damned Koga was fooling with her, taking his time, knowing that she wouldn't be able to run anymore. Or anywhere for that matter.

'Damn him to hell!' Kagome tried to get up. 'I'll be damned if I let my first go like this...' Koga came into the light and she started to talk some sense into him, or draw out the time, whichever.

"Koga, you're not thinking, you don't want this!"

Koga, even in wolf form smiled. And man was the smile creepy coming from a half crazed wolf. He, too, changed back to his human form. He looked disheveled but that's what happens after running like mad for half an hour. Slowly, he advanced, all the while Kagome screaming at him to come back to his senses.

The figure looked on with growing interest at the sight before him. Some rabid dog or something was about to kill his master. After seeing closely he inquired that it was not indeed a rabid dog but a wolf. The wolf changed back into his human form, stroking the growing interest in the figure's mind. His curiosity being sparked even more, he decided to investigate. He leapt down from the roof and landed agilely on the ground.

The two who had been at a staring contest looked up to see a figure swoop down and land before them. Kagome, and even Koga in his crazed state of mind, tensed. What was it? A human, another wolf from a different pack? Or maybe was it a--

"So, the legendary wolves do exist..." Long silver hair, sharp fangs, and claws could be clearly seen even in the dim streetlights of the alleyway.

--demon.

_...no matter how hard they try_

_they can never hear the saddening cry_

A/N: Hey, Jeni here! So...you like? No like? Review please! I know that the little scene between Koga and Kagome should be more rushed as in a dramatic way but, I'm busy and my creative juices (if I have any that is) isn't flowing. Or maybe it is but my creative juices suck...oh well...criticism is welcome. And so are flames, but hey, guys go easy on me, I have a delicate soul... . lol, Lmao. oh and I don't know how to do italics and bold in I'm ashamed to say. If someone could just tell me how to do it, the story will go on smoother...well until next time, ciao!

Special thanks to my friend Mee who gave me the inspiration which was totally not intended on her part. Oh well, accident's can turn into miracles. or in this case into a story. Oh and mai next chapters are going to be a little dark. I'm having some family problems at home and I don't feel all happy and bouncy. Also some guys at school are starting to piss the hell out of me.

-Jeni


End file.
